


Ugliest Professor

by HobisHearteu



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But mostly cute, Fluff, M/M, Realistic, Short Chapters, Smut, Teacher Min Yoongi | Suga, Teacher Namjoon, Teacher-Student Relationship, arrogant jin, its kind of funny, not your typical school fanfic, short chaps, slight 2seok, snob hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobisHearteu/pseuds/HobisHearteu
Summary: Kim Namjoon is the ugliest professor at Bulletproof University......or so they thought.
(cross-posted on Wattpad so don't get your panties in a wad)





	1. Intro: A New Semester

 

Every day, Professor Namjoon listens in on the hushed exchange of words between students in between classes. Students who whisper while not-so-sneakily sneaking quick glances at him are the ones he pays attention to the most. He knows he's the topic of their conversation.

"His face is so bothersome."

"He's so ugly."

"I heard he has a hairy butt, like a monkeys."

"I bet even a hooker would turn him down."

The insults and rumors are endless, and he loves it. Every false word gives him a major ego boost. He finds it amusing that everyone believes what they see when they look at him. In all reality, Namjoon's unsightly outward appearance deceives the eyes. He is, in fact, the exact _opposite_ of ugly.

"Ooh! What classes do you have," an excited brown haired boy asked eagerly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. The slightly shorter student beside him shrugged and handed over his semester schedule. The taller of the two's smile slowly turned into a frown. He made a face of disgust. "Gross," he mumbled.

**_Kim SeokJin. 23 years old. Second year. The most gorgeous man on the planet._ **  
**_No one has ever heard him speak without a cocky tone. He talks more shit about Namjoon than anyone else in the school, and he doesn't hide it. In fact, Jin tries his damnedest to make sure that the professor knows he's ugly. Despite his arrogant attitude and rude, relentless remarks, he's a pretty good guy._ **

"What's gross?"

"You have Topics in Food Marketing with Professor Kim Namjoon, the ugliest professor in this school. His entire being makes me wanna vomit. He knows he's ugly, yet he's always got this smug look on his stupid face. It annoys me." He looked up from the paper to find the so-called 'ugliest professor' standing outside the classroom door.

"Hey," the slightly shorter male grinned and nudged Jin, who was scowling at the teacher. "Maybe your good looks will rub off on him." Hoseok didn't even need a response to know that he was knee-slap funny, and instantly went into a fit of loud laughter, clapping his hands wildly.

**_Jung Hoseok. 22 years old. First year at Bulletproof University. Full of endless exuberance._ **  
**_Whether or not someone is wearing a name brand is all he truly cares about. Although he doesn't say anything, his disgusted expression says it all when he sees someone without high quality clothes and accessories on their body. He can't stand having cheap things, either. The snob is nice to everyone, even if he is viciously judging you in his head (and on his face)._ **

"I refuse to share my beauty with that _repulsive being_ ," he locked eyes with the 'repulsive being' as he purposely raised the volume on those foul words.

Professor Kim smiled at the rudest student in his classes as the duo reached the door. Hoseok entered first, bowing at the professor before taking a seat. On the other hand, Jin took his time glaring at the younger man. "So ugly," he muttered as he made his way to the seat beside Hoseok.

Once the bell rang, Professor Kim shut the door and clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Topics in Food Marketing. I am Professor Kim Namjoon." The professor pushed the middle of his glasses and positioned them a milometer higher on the bridge of his nose. He picked up his tablet and stylus before turning his attention to the screen that displays his table's screen. "Let us begin."

_**Kim Namjoon. 21 years old. IQ of 148.** _  
_**He is the youngest professor ever to teach at Bulletproof University. He teaches Topics in Food Marketing on Thursdays, 2pm - 4pm and Food Biotechnology Practics on Fridays, 1pm - 3pm. He's a pretty humble guy; very likeable. Everyone knows he's intelligent because he had his IQ engraved on his silver name-tag. Namjoon's biggest secret: he's not actually ugly.** _


	2. I. Teacher's Lounge

Two teachers were occupying the rather large teacher's lounge. The walls are a dark red. The tiles that made up the floor of the whole school were a black and tan checker pattern.

A plain brown rug was spread out on the side of the room furthest from the door with lounge furniture sitting on top of it. A white leather couch sat against the wall, while two white cushioned chairs sat across from it. In the middle sat a glass coffee table.

One entire wall was nothing but cabinets over counters, sink and fridge. On the counters sat a red coffee maker, a blender, a bowl of fruit that is restocked every week, a red mini-microwave, and a paper towel holder. The cabinets were stocked up with paper plates, plastic cups and the drawers had the usual utensils. They kept a few plain white mugs in one of the cabinets for the teachers to use even though most preferred to bring their own cups.

Atop a small mahogany desk in the corner sat an old desktop monitor and a scanner/copy machine. The computer tower was underneath the chair-less desk. Not far from there was the door that lead to the single bathroom. Because both men and women would be using it, they decided not to include a urinal, but they did include a small bench in case someone needed to change their clothes for whatever reason. On the bathroom door, a sign that read, "DO NOT SHIT IN HERE" was placed, made by Professor Min.

Three large, oak round tables accompanied by four matching wooden chairs took up most of the remaining space in the room.

"How can you smile after receiving so many insults on a daily basis?" His voice was astonished. Namjoon looked over at him with a smile on his face as he made his way towards the coffeemaker.

"Well, how can you not smile when you are constantly receiving endless compliments," Namjoon retorted.

"Oh please," the other said, blowing off what he had said. "The only reason anyone likes me is because I show my students educational videos instead of giving them lectures like the rest of you. I'm a fun teacher!"

"No. You're just too lazy to get up and talk for long periods of time," he snorted.

"Shit," Yoongi chuckled, "you right."

**_Min Yoongi. 23 years old. Can't remember the last time he's seen his hair black._ **  
**_Although he works at one of the most high-end schools in South Korea, he is poor as Hell. He wears clothes that are presentable, yet comfortable, and avoids anything overpriced. When he's not working, he's either sleeping or writing poems/lyrics. There's a reason this man teaches Creative Writing._ **

Namjoon bellowed, "When am I not right?" Above his looks, Namjoon is most proud of his brain.

"When you're left," Yoongi whispered loudly with a hand cupping one side of his mouth as if he was a child whispering to his best friend. Namjoon rolled his eyes with a chuckle and sipped the bitter black liquid from his mug.


	3. II. Grocery Store Encounter

 

SeokJin decided to go shopping today for his parents since they were too busy to do so. He had just left school after enduring his most favorite class with his least favorite teacher. _The_ **_ugly_** _one._

Jin shuddered at the thought of him as he weaved his buggy through the different aisles and throwing what he needed into it. He stopped where the aisles were lines with different spices and examined each one. He figured he should grab them some things for his parents season their food with since he wouldn't be there much longer. But, which seasonings should he choose?

He frowned, nothing really coming to mind. "I'll come back when I think of something," he mumbled to himself and pushed the shopping cart into the next aisle.

Namjoon stomped around the grocery store with a chip on his shoulder. He had bought take home chicken from a cute little restaurant, but it was _so_ bland. It was supposed to be delicious rotisserie chicken, but it was far from delicious. Namjoon hates cooking, and now he's going to have to season his own food. This infuriates him.

He found his way to the seasonings and gaped at how many different herbs and spices there were to choose from. The sight was incredible intimidating. Desperate to get back to his supper, he decided to ask the stranger in front of him for a suggestion. With multiple bottles of seasonings already in his buggy and two more in his hands, it was safe to assume that the man knew what he was doing.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to season rotisserie chicken?" The man in front of him hummed in response. "Um, could you recommend a spice for me to use? I'm not very good at this stuff," Namjoon admitted sheepishly.

"Use this," the man shoved a container of some kind of powdered chicken seasoning.

"Uh, alright. Thanks," he mumbled while examining the label.

"No," a familiar voice exclaimed. "That's disgusting! That's not what you use to season rotisserie chicken to give it a delicious, mouthwatering flavor!" Namjoon's eyes widened in surprise as his rudest student snatched the powder out of his hand.

Namjoon's mind flooded with thoughts of getting caught. He can't let any of his students know that he's drop dead gorgeous, or else they'll spend too much time looking at him and not enough time learning from him.

SeokJin told the idiot stranger off, ranting about proper flavoring and how the lazy man's way of preparing food isn't as good and whatnot. After causing a scene and scaring the man off by throwing the powder at him, he turned to Namjoon and smiled politely. "I swear I'm not crazy," he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Turning on his heel, Jin was once again face-to-spice with the assortment of flavor enhancers, except this time he knew what to grab. "Alright, I'll tell you what to grab and you grab it. This will be a learning experience so that you never forget," Jin said, taking a few steps back from the shelves. "I wouldn't want you to use powder and miss out on having heaven in your mouth!"

He glanced at Jin for less than a second and nodded. Trying to not seem rude while also trying to not get caught was hard work. Taking a step forward, he muttered an almost inaudible 'alright.'

With a clap of his hands, Jin stated, "Let us begin."


	4. III. Bad Chef, Good Chef

 

"I don't get it," Namjoon whined in a fake nasally voice. "Cooking is so fucking stupid!" His frustration levels have reached their max, and he threw a tablespoon of onion powder across his kitchen. Onion powder spread across the island in the middle of the spacious kitchen and the floors. SeokJin shook his head, for this was truly a simple task.

At the store, Jin had convinced Namjoon to let him come over and help him make the seasoning. After Jin explaining how to make the seasoning countless times and Namjoon not understanding, the only logical thing to do would be to physically help him.

"Okay, get a _teaspoon_ _._ Not a _table_ spoon, but a _tea_ spoon," Jin slowly instructed, and Namjoon got the teaspoon as he was told. "Now fill it with salt." Jin handed Namjoon a tin box that contained salt. Namjoon successfully filled the measuring spoon up. "Dump it in this bowl," Jin said slowly, pointing to the small green mixing bowl on the counter and supervised the younger while he followed the easy instructions. "Now do that three more times."

"This is bullshit and you know it," Namjoon grumbled.

"Just so as I say."

Once Namjoon finished pouring the necessary ingredients into the bowl, he was told to, then, stir it. He grabbed a bamboo spoon out of the big glass jar on his white marble counter and got busy mixing.

"Now we just need to put it on the chicken," Jin said, looking around for the meat. "... Where's the chicken?" Namjoon nodded towards the fridge.

When Jin looked inside, he physically face-palmed. "It's already cooked?"

"I bought it cooked, but it has no flavor," Namjoon said with a shrug, accidentally allowing his normal voice slip. This is the first time he hasn't talked through his nose to Jin. Jin lifted an eyebrow, thinking that the voice sounded awfully familiar, but didn't dwell on it. Fixing this chicken is more important than thinking about the man's voice.

Jin rubbed the chicken down with the spice mixture while Namjoon cleaned the onion powder off the floor since it kept sticking to his feet. "Now, all you have to do is heat it up and dig in," Jin exclaimed cheerfully, wishing he could eat some, too. But, he knows it would be best that he gets home soon.

Namjoon thanked him and put it in the microwave. He was expecting his student to leave, but Jin didn't meet his expectation. The only sound was the hum on the microwave as they stood uncomfortably in the kitchen.

Jin just wants to see if his seasoning recipe is satisfactory. Namjoon just wants to eat his chicken without Jin finding out what he really looks like.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Namjoon removed the rotisserie chicken from the microwave and placed it beside the store on the island. "Here goes nothing," he spoke in through his nose. Using a knife, he cut off a large piece of the white meat and placed it in his mouth. The rich salty flavor enticed his tongue. He was amazed that it literally was like heaven in his mouth. Therefore, he chewed slowly in order to savor the flavor.

Without thinking twice about it, he cut off another piece and briskly shuffled over to Jin. Namjoon enthusiastically said, "You have got to try this." His words were muffled since his mouth was still full of heaven.

SeokJin barely had time to register what the other man was doing, and before he could blink, rotisserie chicken was being pressed against his lips. With a blush creeping up on his cheeks, Jin opened his mouth while glancing up at Namjoon. It was the first time the younger had actually looked at him. They locked eyes for a moment.

Jin noticed the smile first, how it seems to stretch from ear to ear. Next, the dimples and how his right dimple is a little deeper than his left. Then he noted the thoughtful look in his eyes. To Jin, he almost reminded him of Professor Kim. The only thing that makes him dismiss that thought is the fact that the man in front of him is attractive as Hell whereas Professor Kim is not. Jin allowed his gaze travel down to his lips. Oh, how he would love to feel them on his own. He was so caught up in the other's facial features that he forgot he had food in his mouth.

Namjoon felt awkward looking at the older with his mouth open, un-chewed chicken still sitting on his tongue. "So..."

Jin snapped out of his trance and chewed rapidly. "Mmm yeah really good told you you're welcome well I better get home see ya bye!" Jin spoke so quickly that his words jumbled together and came out as one big sentence. Namjoon took another piece of chicken in his mouth and watched Jin run out of his house.


	5. IV. Jin's Confession

 

"Today's the day," Jin said enthusiastically to himself as he stepped foot into his parents' house. He hasn't yet moved out, but he plans to have moved into the dormitory at his school by the end of next week.

The brown-haired boy sighed in content as he plopped down on the couch and took his pink DS out of his pocket and turned it on. He was about to play a game when his father walked in the door.

"Oh, you're home early," SeokJin said as he stood up and faced his father. "Let me get that for you." He rushed over to his father and took the brown suit jacket from his hands. He hung it up on the coat rack.

"Ah, thank you. Your mother should be here any minute. We would like to spend some quality time with our perfect son before he must pack up and leave home," he explained as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his blue dress shirt and loosened his skinny maroon tie.

 **_Appa Kim. 46 years old. A man of business._ **  
**_As long as his sons succeed in life, he is a happy, satisfied man. He works extra hard to make sure his sons' futures are guaranteed. Appa Kim truly loves his children, as long as they continue to fit into the perfect mold he has created for them._ **

A frantic woman burst in the front door and flung herself at her stunned son. "I'm going to miss you so much," she sobbed. Jin smiled and shook his head, hugging her back.

"Good Lord, woman! He's not leaving, yet," he exclaimed with a laugh.

"You're growing up so fast! What am I going to do without my pretty boy here," she sobbed into the crook of his neck.

 **_Eomma Kim. 45 years old. A one-of-a-kind mother._ **  
**_Nothing matters more to her than her sons' happiness and overall well being. She's always had a soft spot for the youngest, SeokJin. Even if it means jumping off a bridge, Eomma Kim will do it as long as she gets to see him smile in the end._ **

"Alright you two. Break it up," Appa Kim said, pulling the two magnets apart. "Let's go out for dinner, and then start packing, yeah?"

Seokjin's ears perked up at the word 'dinner.' He immediately opened the front door and practically shoved them out of the house. All he could think about now is food.

Noodles were being shoveled into Jin's mouth while his parents ate their plates nice and politely. His mother disapproved of his eating habits. Nonetheless, she tolerated it since eating makes him happy.

One double-jointed finger was held up as Jin chewed his food, his chipmunk cheeks slowly going back to normal. He had suddenly remembered something important. A few sounds of approval sounded in his throat before he finished his giant bite of food.

After wiping the brown sauce off of his mouth (and left cheek), he took a swig of some soda and cleared his throat. "Eomma, Appa..." he began. "I have something to tell you. I'm kinda nervous, though, so please promise to love me unconditionally." He bit his lip and eyed his parents intently.

His father mumbled, "I mean, unless you're dropping out of school..."

"Honey!" Eomma Kim slapped Appa Kim's arm with the back of her hand. "Don't mind him. Of course, Jinni. We'll love you no matter what," she said as she reached across the table to hold Jin's bony hands.

Jin nodded and took a deep breath. He looked around him to make sure no one else in the restaurant was paying attention to their conversation. Once he confirmed that the coast was clear, he returned his attention to the couple in front of him. Closing his eyes and leaning forward, he quietly said, "I think I like boys."

_**Jin had no idea that his perfect little family would fall apart as soon as he allowed those five little words roll off his tongue. Just five words was all it took to change his life for good. His parents said that they would love him no matter what. Question is, did they really mean it?** _


	6. V. Packing

 

Kim SeokJin and his parents packed up his things in silence. Eomma and Appa Kim have not uttered a single word since their son admitted that he was drawn to the same sex. At first, Jin tried to play it off as a joke, but he knows that his parents know better.

His mother slowly folded Jin's clothes and set them inside a suitcase while his father threw his other belongings in boxes, not caring if he breaks anything. The silence between them was deafening.

"Can you guys say please talk to me? I can't take this silent treatment any longer! Say _something_ ," Jin pleaded, looking at his parents. He was desperate to make his parents acknowledge his existence again.

His father abandoned the near-empty shelves and made his way over to the other side of the small room where Jin stood. He spat, "What do you want me to say, huh?"

Jin's vocal chords strained, " **Anything!** "

 _Smack!_ The impact shook his skull and rattled his brain. It felt as if his left cheek was on fire. Tears welled up in his eyes as he brought his hand to where his father had slapped him. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

His mother was furious at what she saw. How dare her husband hit their child. She lit, "Don't you dare lay another finger on him!"

"Oh shut up, woman, would you? Maybe this will knock some sense into him!" He, once again, struck his son across his face; only this time on the opposite cheek.

"Appa, please. I'm sorry," Jin spluttered, his cheeks now red with a steady flow of tears. His father, then, smacked Jin's mouth, hitting higher than he meant to. Jin's nose hurt more than his mouth. Unintentionally, Appa Kim had busted his son's nose.

"Don't you _dare_ call me 'Appa,'" he fumed, watching as his son doubled over and dropped to his knees, sobbing hysterically. He noticed the blood, but, quite frankly, he didn't care.

Jin's father had been violent with him for the first time in his entire life. Not only that, but his father has also disowned him. Kim SeokJin is absolutely crushed. If he had known this is how things would turn out, he would have taken his secret to his grave.

Another loud smack sounded in the room. This time, Jin was not the victim. Slowly, he lifted his head and couldn't believe his eyes. His father was holding his right cheek with a stunned expression directed towards his mom.

With tears streaming down her angry face, Eomma Kim balled her fists up. " _How could you?_ " She was livid. "He is our _son_!"

His father screamed, "Not anymore!" Then, he did the unimaginable. He pushed his wife hard enough to make her fall on the ground. Appa Kim hit a woman. Not just any woman, but his _wife_. Feeling defeated, the woman buried her face in her hands and sobbed hysterically.

Never have his parents ever fought like this. Sure, there were a few arguments from time to time, but never any screaming, and most definitely no violence.

"Get out," his father growled. "This is not your home anymore. Don't even think about moving into those dorms, either. You're not my child and I'm not going to pay for you."

SeokJin scrambled to his feet and zipped up the half-full on his bed. He grabbed his DS and phone charger off the floor, and grabbed his car keys off his desk. After slinging his backpack over his shoulders, he was gone, leaving behind a trail of blood from his nose. Not once did he look back.

He furiously shoved his suitcase and backpack in the trunk and slammed it shut before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. With nowhere to go, he drove around aimlessly with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his nose shut.


	7. VI. The Worry Wart

 

SeokJin dragged his feet down the main hallway of Bulletproof University. He didn't have any classes with Hoseok today, which was kind of sucky. What's even suckier is that he always passes Namjoon's classroom on the way to his other classes. Therefore, he has to see his stupid ugly face.

"What, no insult," Professor Kim taunted the silent Jin, who walk past him without a single glance. The teacher couldn't help but assume that Jin found out the truth and was now avoiding him. But, clearly, that's not the case.

The bell rang and the door was slammed closed right in his face. Jin was late for class for the first time in his college life. Unfortunately, at Bulletproof University, once the door closes it doesn't open until the class it over. No exceptions.

With nothing better to do, Jin made his way outdoors into the campus courtyard, slumped down beside the cement fountain that's shaped like a fish, and cried. Crying in public isn't usually something Jin would do. Then again, Jin isn't his usual self today.

He wasn't his usual self the next day, either...  
Or the next... Or the next.

The man lives in his car and survives off of bread and water because that's all he is able afford. He can't just go blowing his money off on food all the time; not anymore. He has to budget in order to have enough money for gas. Hoseok sneaks him into his house at night so that he can shower and brush his teeth, but that's it.

Usually, Hoseok's parents would be happy to take him in. Jin's father just so happened to inform them that Jin is a homosexual, and they're not very accepting of that, either. It's not that they hate Jin. They just don't want him to influence Hoseok. Nothing about his life is usual anymore.

On the bright side, since Hoseok now knows that his parents aren't accepting of gays, he won't make the same mistake SeokJin did.

It was strange that Jin stayed silent with Hoseok in the hallway, and it was strange that Hoseok had also been a little less bubbly than usual. It's especially strange that _the_ Kim SeokJin entered Topics in Food Marketing without saying a word or sparing a single glance at his 'ugly' teacher. His face was completely void of all emotion. In the last couple of days, Jin has cried so much that it has drained him of all his energy. His father absolutely hates him, and his mother isn't necessarily accepting of him. It's sad, really.

Namjoon sees the student's empty expression. He notices the slumped shoulders of the man that one stood up straight, tall and proud. Professor Kim feels the negative aura that surrounds Jin. Never has Namjoon, nor anyone else ever seen such dark circles under Jin's eyes.

"I'm serious, Yoongi-ssi!" Namjoon was desperately trying to make Yoongi understand the whole Jin situation as he paced the tile floor in the teacher's lounge.

"The man's fine," Yoongi nonchalantly replied, waving off Namjoon's irrational worries. "He _is_ an adult, after all."

The worry wart took a seat across from the couch where Yoongi lay with his hands behind his head. "No, Yoongi-ssi, you don't understand," Namjoon began, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "He hasn't been calling me ugly."

Yoongi gasped and looked at Namjoon in shock. "Really?" He propped himself up on his elbow and placed his other hand over his chest dramatically. "It must be really serious, then."

" _Finally,_ you understand what I mean!"

"Actually, no. I don't. I just thought if I went along with it, you'd go away and let me nap," Yoongi grumbled, going back to his original position. Namjoon groaned and slumped back in the chair. "Here's an idea: confront him." Although his words were thick with sarcasm, Namjoon had to admit that it wasn't a bad idea.

Namjoon stood up and made his leave. Right before he opened the door, Yoongi called out his name. He hummed in response. Yoongi joshed, "Keep it professional!" Namjoon's face burned up at the thought of _not_ being professional, and he left without another word.

Before Yoongi said that, Namjoon hadn't even though of having an unprofessional relationship with a student. In Namjoon's mind, a simple friendship between teacher and student is unprofessional. Now, Namjoon can't help but wonder if confronting Jin would be considered unprofessional.

_**Namjoon will need a professional reason to approach him, but what could he possibly come up with so early in the semester?** _


	8. VII. Confronting Him

 

Namjoon kept putting it off. He simply couldn't bring himself to ask Jin if all is well with him. It wasn't until the one and only Min Yoongi took action that he finally approached him. The short, green haired man literally pushed Namjoon out of the building and kept on shoving him until they reached student parking. "Quit being a pussy," he said once they reached the lot of cars.

It wasn't that Yoongi actually cared. In fact, he doesn't give a shit about Jin, nor does he give a fuck about Namjoon's newfound obsession with him. It's just that Namjoon would not shut the Hell up. The man would pace the perimeter of the teachers lounge, disturbing the peace, every day. It got to the point where Yoongi kicked him out. But no. That didn't stop Namjoon from pacing. He simply started pacing up and down the main hallway. This also irritated Yoongi, as well as other employees, which is why Namjoon is now being manhandled by a short and grumpy man.

With one final, solid shove, Yoongi figured his job was done and walked back into the building, leaving a nervous Namjoon in front of Jin's car. The only reason Yoongi knew which car was Jin's is because he could see the student sitting in it. It was a safe assumption.

Jin screamed at the sight of the ugliest professor in school knocking on his window. It scared him for two reasons; 1. Professor Kim's ugly face is always scary, and 2. he was genuinely surprised that someone was at his car door. He slowly rolled the window down and waited for his teacher's explanation as to why he's here.

"Um... Jin, are you..." Namjoon drifted off, beginning to regret the decision to be unprofessional. SeokJin stared at the steering wheel in his hands in a deadpan manor. He didn't really feel like talking... or listening... or breathing, for that matter. Three words left the professor's mouth that Jin never thought he'd hear. "Are you okay?"

The sudden urge to cry hit Jin like a ton of bricks as he nodded. He swiftly put the key in the ignition and turned it. Namjoon sighed, accepting rejection. He took a few steps back, not wanting Jin to run over his toes.

Jin was only halfway backed out of the parking spot when his car simply shut off. "Fuck," he screamed, punching the steering wheel. He shrieked when the car horn beeped at him.

"Do you want me to drive you home," Namjoon asked politely.

SeokJin looked at Namjoon with fire in his eyes. "As if I'd let the likes of you take me anywhere," he spat. Namjoon sighed and walked away, getting into his own silver vehicle, but he didn't leave.

Instead, Namjoon kept an eye on the older's car, waiting for Jin to get out or something, but he never did. A few hours passed and still, no activity. Nobody came to get him, either. The sky was darkening, and Namjoon wouldn't be surprised if he sat there all night. Suddenly, Namjoon got the perfect idea. He sped out of the parking lot and drove home.

Thirty minutes later, Kim Namjoon - not Professor Kim - returned to the lot and parked beside the older. He got out of his SUV and knocked on Jin's passenger window. No answer. Namjoon frowned.

He noticed that the doors weren't locked, and decided to make use of it. He slid right on into Jin's sleek black Ford Focus. As expected, a shrill shriek erupted, almost busting his eardrums. Namjoon turned in his seat to look at the older male who had been laying in the backseat.

"Now will you let me take you home?"


	9. VIII. Guilty Conscience

 

Jin woke up on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The room's walls are grey with a black accent wall. There was a computer that's the size of a small TV on a black desk, along with high quality speakers and music equipment. The bed he was in had white silky sheets and a light grey comforter. A shaggy black rug covered most of the area of the room. Somehow, even though the room was practically grey scale, it was pleasing to the eye.

There was one giant square window with an arched top behind the head of the bed. Nothing covered the window, so the rays of sunlight were free to illuminate the bedroom. Jin squinted as he slowly slid out of the queen-sized bed. He was relieved to see that he still had on the same clothes as before. Nervously, he opened the bedroom door and peeked his head out.

The first thing he saw was the kitchen. He recognized that and figured that he's at that man's house. He looked left and found a single black, arm-less couch. It was occupied by a being in an over-sized grey shirt and black boxers. Namjoon felt someone's eyes on him and figured it was Jin. Without ungluing his eyes from the flat-screen television, he smiled, "Good Afternoon, Jin."

And then, everything finally clicked in Seokjin's head. It suddenly made sense; the fact that Sexy Man from the grocery store is the same person as Professor Kim. It would solve Jin's suspicions: the way Sexy Man kept his back turned, how his voice would suddenly sound like Namjoon's, the uneven dimples. Jin _knew_ he looked familiar.

Guilt spread through his conscience like wildfire.

"Jin? Why are you crying?" Namjoon walked over to Jin, who refused to meet his eyes. "You alright? You can talk to me, you know." Namjoon knows he's stepping on the line between being professional and unprofessional, but Jin just seems so unhappy these days, and he _needs_ to help.

SeokJin shook his head and sniffed. Without warning, the older wrapped his arms around Namjoon's upper torso and cried on his shoulder. "I-I'm s-s-so sorry," Jin croaked. "I wa-as s-o me-me-mean..."

SeokJin was already emotionally unstable due to what has transpired between him and his parents. Realizing that he had been bullying a beautiful man made him feel horrible. It was just enough to send him over the edge.

"It's okay, Jin," Namjoon spoke softly, rubbing the older's back to sooth him. "I expect insults. I appear ugly at school on purpose. I promise it's okay."

"But it's not okay!" Jin's knees gave way and Namjoon had to hold him tightly against himself to prevent the older from falling. It broke the professor's heart to see him sobbing like this. "N-nothing's okay!"

"Okay, calm down... Let's talk, okay?" Namjoon continued to keep a firm hold on the broken boy as he led him to the black couch. They say down, and to Namjoon's surprise, Jin sat sideways in his lap like a child, and continued crying.

After spending a solid twenty minutes trying to calm Jin down, he was finally okay enough to talk. Why Jin decided to confide in Namjoon was beyond him, but he did. He told Namjoon everything, from his confession to getting kicked out. Not a single detail was left out.

Namjoon was stunned. He couldn't understand how someone could do that to their own child, even if their child is an adult. It hurt his heart to know that Jin has been living on the streets for over a week. Suddenly, he blurted out, "Live with me."


	10. IX. The First Dinner

 

"You eat like a pig," commented Namjoon as he watched Jin stuff his mouth beyond full of noodles.

"At least swallow before you speak," Jin nagged.  "I don't need to see all that."

"Oh please, you're talking with food in your mouth right now."

"Yeah..." Jin admitted, thinking hard about what to say next.  "But I'm covering my mouth, unlike you!"

The two bickered like a couple, but laughed afterwards.  They were simply pulling each others' strings for the shits and giggles.  Jin decided that he actually really enjoys seeing Namjoon smile.  How did he not realize the teacher's true beauty until now?

Namjoon continued to talk - with food in his mouth - to keep dinner from getting awkward.  Plus, he kind of wanted Jin to know more about him since he's the only person besides Yoongi who knows what he truly looks like.

Jin had been drooling over Namjoon all evening.  Multiple times, he's caught himself looking at the other man for way too long, like now.  He couldn't help himself.  Namjoon is a handsome man that deserves to be admired every second of every day.

He watched as Namjoon's expressions change dramatically.  He watch Namjoon tell him stories, using his hands to emphasize.  Unconsciously, Jin would smile whenever Namjoon laughs.  Oh, how he loved that laugh.

At the dinner table, Namjoon's talking about a time when he and Yoongi went on vacation together.  Jin's not really sure what he was saying, because he wasn't really paying attention; Namjoon's lips being the distraction.  All he knows is that it had something to do with strong smelling Ramyeon on a plane.

Enthusiastically, Namjoon exclaimed, "Isn't that crazy?!"

Jin blushed and averted his eyes to his empty bowl.  He hummed in response to Namjoon's question.  Jin did think it's crazy.  What happened in the story wasn't crazy, but the fact that Jin feels _attracted_ to Namjoon.  "I-I'll do the dishes for you," Jin stuttered, blushing.

Namjoon chuckled and shook his head at Jin's strange behavior, making his way into the living room.  Then, he loudly suggested, to make sure he would be heard over the running water, watching a movie before bed.

"Yeah, sure," Jin replied.

The two settled down on the couch, a single, large handmade quilt draped over them.  The quilt was blue and yellow checkered pattern, the colors stuck out tremendously against the rest of the grey-scale house.

Although there was a good 10-inch [26-centimeter] gap between the two, Jin still felt extremely nervous.  His pulse was louder than the TV and his hands were clammy.  Because it was an action movie, the older didn't pay much attention to it.  Instead, he was thinking.

Jin wondered if he ever hated Namjoon in the first place, or was the hate just a cover up?  Finding homosexuality weird, he wasn't exactly comfortable with liking men, even though he couldn't help it.  The older couldn't help but steal glances at the younger's focused face.  Namjoon was really into this movie, not bothered one bit by Jin's presence. 

Beads of sweat trickled down Jin's flushed face, making it obvious that he was uncomfortable.  Very uncomfortable.  He really wanted to be closer, though, so he bit his lip as he slowly scooted a smidgen closer to Namjoon, praying that he wouldn't notice.  And he didn't, for he was too focused on the movie to pay attention.  Jin felt that it was safe to scoot a tad bit closer.

Now, only 4 inches [10 centimeters] remained between the two.  Jin pretended to focus on the screen as he slowly moved one of his legs closer to Namjoon.  He stopped once their knees were touching.

Namjoon didn't think anything of this small gesture.  It was only their knees, and he figured it was an accident.  That is... until Jin got the courage to move right up against the man, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder.

He looked at Jin, who seemed to be watching the movie, through the corner of his eye.  Awkwardly, Namjoon asked, "Are you cold?"  Jin nodded.  "Why didn't you say so?"  Namjoon chuckled and put his arm around Jin's broad shoulders.  "You know, penguins huddle together for warmth."

 _**To Namjoon, this was all a friendly gesture.  To Jin,** _ _**this** _ _**was something that made his heart race.** _ _**The two** _ _**are most definitely** _ _**not** _ _**on the same page.** _ _**It's** _ _**only a matter of time before Namjoon figures it out.  After all, his IQ is 148.** _


	11. X. Keeping Secrets

 

It's the first day back to school since SeokJin saw what Namjoon really looks like.  His professor didn't forget to tell him to keep his mouth shut, although it wasn't necessary, for Jin would never tell a soul that he lives with the "ugliest" professor in the school.  That would be embarrassing.  Plus, he wants Namjoon all to himself.  If the other student were to find out how attractive he really is, they'll be all over him.

Keeping a secret from the school isn't a problem.  It's keeping a secret from his best friend that will prove to be a great challenge, especially since Jin is a _terrible_ liar.

"Where'd you take your shower at?  You never came over last night," Hoseok pointed out as he and Jin walked the long main hallway together.

"What?  Shower?  I didn't shower.  I live in a car, silly," Jin replied nervously, playfully punching Hoseok's shoulder.

"Dude, you're, like, squeaky freaking clean."  Hoseok eyed the brown haired boy suspiciously.

"No I'm not," Jin defended.  Since he knew his skin wouldn't look oily, he quickly made up something to cover it up.  "I washed my face with soap in the school bathroom earlier, but that's it."

Hoseok frowned.  He doesn't believe a single word SeokJin has said.  Because they arrived at school at the same exact time and parked right beside each other, Hoseok has been by Jin's side _all_ morning.  Not once did he see his best friend walk into the bathroom.

He tippietoed and brought his nose up against Jin's head, inhaling deeply.  The taller screeched, "The fuck are you doing?!"  Jin ducked away from his friend to a safe distance.

Stopping abruptly, Hoseok stood with his legs apart, knees slightly bent, while pointing a finger at Jin.  "Ahah!" He shouted, "Your hair smells like Daeng Gi Meo Ri shampoo!" (Hoseok uses that same shampoo.)

The broad shouldered liar stopped mid-step.  "Hos—"

" _And_ you never went to the bathroom this morning!"  Jung Hoseok narrowed his eyes, " _You lied to me!_ "  Jin whipped his head around at the word 'lied' and eyed the fuming young soul behind him.  He felt like an asshole for lying.  His brain couldn't conjure up the right thing to say to him: if he should apologize for lying or continue digging his grave.

As soon as Jin opened his mouth to speak, Hoseok's voice filled the hallway.  "You got laid, didn't you?"

Jin's cheeks turned bright pink.  He could not believe Hoseok had said that out loud, **and** they were standing right outside Professor Namjoon's classroom.  Seokjin shook his head violently, "W-what?!  No!  You're wrong!"

"You _did!_ Man, I'm so jealous!  I haven't gotten any D in _weeks_ ," he announced loudly, a half-laugh half-scream following his words.

"Two minutes to get to class," Professor Kim warned as approached the rambunctious pair.  Jin's ears turned red in embarrassment, knowing Namjoon heard everything.

"Oh shoot!  See ya, Jin," Hoseok said, and then he took off at the speed of light.  Jin glanced over at Namjoon, who was smiling widely at him.

"You're welcome," Namjoon whispered with a wink.  Jin could have sworn his heart was trying to win a marathon.  Cheeks pink and face burning up, Jin mouthed a quick 'thank you' before scurrying off to his Statistical Research class.

In class, Seokjin couldn't focus on the Statistics lecture if his life depended on it.  His mind was too busy thinking of Kim Namjoon to pay attention to math.  Doodling mindlessly on his notes, Jin fantasized what it would be like to be Namjoon's boyfriend.  He thought about what it would be like to not just wake up next to him, but to wake up in his arms and share a quick and stinky good-morning-kiss.  He dreamt about what it would feel like to have him kiss his cheek before school.

Then, his mind drifted to more _inappropriate_ thoughts, such as: making out during movies with Namjoon, taking long showers with Namjoon, talking dirty with Namjoon, _making love to Namjoon._

Jin decides that having a boner in the middle of class is the _worst_ thing he has ever experienced.


	12. XI. Oh, the Horror!

 

"Let's do something!" SeokJin was feeling awfully energetic for a college student on a Friday night.

Namjoon ran a hand through his towel-dried hair and suggested, "How about you study while I go grade papers?" Jin groaned about how boring that would be. Namjoon chuckled as his childish complaints. Sarcastically, Namjoon said, "Remind me who's older again."

Rolling his eyes, Jin plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms while pulling a pouty face. Quietly, he mumbled to himself, "I just want to spend time with you."

Namjoon heard the words that weren't mean for his ears to catch. He walked up behind Jin and leaned over the couch. Then, he whispered, "All you had to do was say so."

The embarrassment made Jin's face feel hot, and his body was feeling hot, too, because of how close Namjoon's lips were. He was sure he would melt any moment now. To distract himself, SeokJin turned on the television.

The couch sunk beside him, Namjoon being the cause. Namjoon took the remote from Jin and put on a horror movie. "Namjoon," Jin sad slowly, the intro music already giving him goosebumps. "I'm not good with scary movies," he admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Namjoon reassured. "I'm right here." But Namjoon had no idea.

Not even half way into the movie, Jin was curled up against Namjoon's side, arms thrown around his neck. The younger wasn't sure what to do, so he simply sat still while gently patting Jin's back after every jump scare.

The horror flick Namjoon turned on is one of those that don't have a happy ending. He _loves_ it when everyone dies. It's no fun when there's survivors. On the other hand, Jin _isn't_ a big fan of scary movies. He wants there to be happy endings. Unfortunately he won't be getting what he wants this time.

The movie was nearing it's end. Out of the six idiots who entered the jungle, only three remained. Jin had told them not to go in there. Alas, this is a movie and everything that happens is inevitable.

The screen was zoomed in on the lone girl being chased by some hideous monster that has only flashed up on the screen a few times. When she made it out of the jungle, Jin sat up, excited. Repeatedly poking Namjoon's chest while pointing at the TV, Jin exclaimed, "She made it, Namjoon! She made it!" He glanced at Namjoon for his reaction. Namjoon raised a single eyebrow in an are-you-sure-about-that manner.

Jin's enthusiasm was killed the moment he returned his attention to the movie. The monster dashed out of it's natural habitat - making Jin scream - snatched the girl's hair, and pulled her back into the dense jungle. Jin cried out in despair, "No!" Namjoon laughed at his reaction.

Now, the focus was on the last couple. Every time one of them would fall, Jin would yell, "Get the fuck up! It's coming!" He was sitting on edge of his seat.

Much to Jin's approval, they escaped. "Thank God," he mumbled as he relaxed back into the couch. For the next few minutes, the movie was calm. The couple was in the hospital, and all was good. Namjoon smirked knowingly and eyed SeokJin.

The deep growl of the monster sounded and Jin latched onto the younger in fear. Namjoon mentally counted down the seconds before two monsters would bust into the hospital room.  
_Three, Two, One..._

Jin shrieked and jumped into Namjoon's lap, surprising the younger. Jin watched the movie over his shoulder until the credits rolled, and then he buried his face in the professor's shoulder. "Why would you let me watch that, you asshole," he yelled, lightly hitting Namjoon's chest.

Once Jin chilled and back to his senses, he realized where he was sitting. His ears felt hot as he mentally panicked. He had one arm wedged between the couch and Namjoon's lower back, his other resting against his chest. Forehead on his shoulder, he sat sideways on Namjoon's thighs. Too embarrassed to move, he pretended to fall asleep to avoid the awkward situation all together.

Namjoon felt something as well. Though, he wasn't sure what he felt. What he does know is that he found Jin's reactions exceptionally adorable, and he liked the warmth that spread from head to toe when Jin would hold onto him. The younger male didn't want to move when Jin "fell asleep" in his lap. Not wanting the moment to end, he loosely wrapped his arms around the other's waist and closed his eyes.


	13. XII. Cheap Clothes

_ _

 

_"I'm serious, Hyung!  Yoongi-ssi told me to buy him new clothes!"_

"Okay, okay," Jin spoke into the phone.  "Tell me what happened again, slowly."  He put his phone on speaker and set it on the small wooden table in the dining room.  Then, he picked up his pencil and opened up a textbook.

 _"Okay, so, Professor Yoongi was staring at me, so I stared at him.  And then I noticed his clothes!  There_ _wasn't_ _even a brand!  I mean, not even a cheap brand was on it,"_ Hoseok enthused.  Jin hummed, letting him know he was listening.  _"He called me up to his desk and was like, 'Why are you giving me a dirty look?' I had no clue what he was talking about at first."_

"That one look you give people with cheap things," Jin said, as if he was answering a question.

 _"Well yeah.  I realized that eventually.  Anyways, so I was honest and told him I_ _didn't_ _like what he was wearing."_

"You said _what?!_ "  Jin was surprised because Hoseok was rude to a superior.

 _"Yeah, I know.  But then he was all like, '_ _What's_ _wrong with_ _my clothes?' and so I told him straight up that they were cheap and distasteful.  And then he said, 'Well if you_ _don't_ _like it, buy me an expensive and tasteful outfit.'"_ Jin gave up on studying, too engrossed in his friend's story to focus.

"Let me get this straight," Jin said.  He hesitated when he saw Namjoon approaching the table.  Clearly, he had been listening in on their conversation.  Jin had, once again, been staring at the gorgeous man for too long.

_"Hello?"_

"S-Sorry, distracted... Anyways, so you told Professor Yoongi that his clothes were ugly—"

_"cheap and distasteful."_

Namjoon whispered, "Isn't that the same thing?"  Jin widened his eyes and shushed him before continuing.

" _cheap and distasteful_ ," Jin mocked.  "and then instead of getting mad at you, he told you to buy him new clothes?"

As Jin talked, Namjoon used Jin's notebook and pencil to scribble something down a clean sheet of paper, and then slide it over to Jin.

_"Yup."_

The note read: 'He must be special for Yoongi to not get mad.'  Jin smirked.

"You must be _awfully_ special for Yoongi-ssi to _not_ get all extra mad," he said teasingly.  Jin winked at Namjoon, who smirked in return.

 _"Wh-what?!  N-  You must be out of your mind.  I gotta go shopping.  Toodles, Jin-hyung!"_ Hoseok hung up first, and Jin burst out laughing.

"Oh my God that was so funny!  He got all flustered!  You could hear it in his voice," Jin cackled.

"Oh, you mean like you do when it comes to me," Namjoon asked, lifting his eyebrow.  Jin's laughter ceased.  Without making eye contact, he opened his textbook once again and stared at the page.

"Go away, I'm reading," Jin grumbled.

After seeing Jin stare at the page fore more than four minutes, he decided to speak up.  "You know that's just the page telling you what chapter this is, right?"  Jin frowned at Namjoon's words.

"O-Of course I know that," he defended.  "I just needed to know the chapter for my notes!"  His pencil furiously wrote the number on the header of his notebook paper.  "Go away, Professor Namjoon.  You wanted your student to study last night, so let me study."  Namjoon didn't move, intent on admiring Jin's flushed face.  
"...don't you have papers to grade?"

 **_Kim Namjoon's_ ** **_favorite_ ** **_thing to do is teasing Kim SeokJin.  He has also come to the_ ** **_realization_ ** **_that the older has a crush on him.  All Namjoon_ ** **_needs to_ ** **_do is to prevent himself from developing feelings, or else_ ** **_he'll_ ** **_be crossing that student-teacher relationship boundary_ ** **_, i_ ** **_f_ ** **_that's_ ** **_even possible..._ **


	14. XIII. Not Tonight

 

Namjoon had just finished grading quizzes and ended up walking around the house aimlessly at 1 o'clock in the morning. Although he should be, he wasn't feeling tired at all. With nothing better to do, he decided it'd be entertaining to mess with the sleeping beauty.

He carefully crawled into his bed, Jin sleeping soundly. Namjoon admired Jin's moonlit features before taking the edge of the sheet and lightly brushing it against the tip of Jin's nose. It took everything in him to not laugh as Jin's nose crinkled over and over again. Before too long, Jin used his hand and he (unconsciously) smacked Namjoon in the face.

Cursing under his breath, Namjoon immediately pulled back and brought his hand up to his nose. Once he was sure he it wasn't bleeding, he went back to teasing, this time, by lightly blowing on Jin's ear. Each time Jin swatted at his ear, Namjoon dodged. Every time a sleepy grunt would sound in Jin's throat, Namjoon's smile widened.

Even in sleep, the tickling sensation was getting on Jin's nerves. It was gradually waking him from his slumber. "Stop," Jin whined. He, then, rolled over onto his side so that his ear was no longer accessible. This brought him face to face with Namjoon.

Namjoon felt as if he world stopped.  With each passing second, his nervous heart beat faster. The tips of their nose were touching, and he could feel the older's breath on his lips.

The younger held his breath as Jin blinked a few times and looked at him with half lidded eyes. SeokJin was barely half-awake, so his brain wasn't fully functional. The man wasn't thinking when he leaned in and kissed Namjoon. His mind wasn't aware of his actions when he held onto the front of the younger's shirt and weakly attempted to pull him closer. The fact that Namjoon's arms had snaked around his waist never processed in Jin's mind.

Namjoon didn't know what came over him, but the second Jin's lips hit his, he wanted more. Like rain on a windshield, his worries of crossing the line were wiped away. His actions were a car, and he floored it, speeding across the border at full speed with no intentions of going back.

Namjoon's cold hands slipped underneath Jin's pyjama top and roamed up his muscular back. That sudden, unexpected chill had Jin coming to his senses... kind of.

His eyes shot open, and he was met with the sight of Namjoon's eyelids.  Jin would have jerked away, but he convinced himself that this was all a very vivid dream. After all, it's not exactly common to wake up lip locked with your crush/professor. He figured since this is a dream, he can do what he want with no real life consequences. Therefore, he let go of the wheel and allowed his actions to swerve all over the road.

Bodies becoming magnetic, the space between them soon disappeared. Jin's arms were wrapped around the other male's neck, while he had one leg slung over Namjoon's hips. Their kiss became sloppy, spit swapping and tongues tangling. Both of their sexual desires were nearing a dangerous level.

Namjoon was at a loss when Jin rolled him onto his back and straddled his pelvic region. Deep moans escaped Namjoon's open mouth as the older slowly grinded his ass against him, eyes closing from the pleasure.

As much as Namjoon loved the way he was feeling, he knew they needed to stop. There was a cliff in his line of vision, and if he didn't stop now, he would drive right off the edge. They needed to slow down. He grabbed Jin's hips and slammed on the break.

Slowly, Namjoon sat up and came face-to-face with his pursuer, pecking his plump, pretty pink lips. "Jin," he began, looking directly into the older's eyes, "Not tonight."


	15. XIV. Meanwhile...

 

**_SeokJin has been ignoring Namjoon ever since the kissing incident. He is beyond embarrassed about what transpired between them. Poor Jin doesn't know what to do or say, so he simply gives Namjoon the cold shoulder._ **

After eating dinner alone, Namjoon walked up to Jin and hopefully asked, "Do you want to watch a drama with me tonight?"

"Can't. I have school in the morning," Jin replied coldly and went into Namjoon's room. Namjoon watched as Jin spread two of the spare blankets out on the floor next to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Jin crawled on top of his makeshift mat and pulled one of the blankets over him. "Going to sleep."

"Oh, well... Good night," Namjoon bid. He didn't get a reply.

**_The next few days at the college aren't any better. Although he still makes rude remarks at Namjoon's ugliness, Jin refuses to look at the man. He's simply not ready to face him. Not yet... Not ever._ **

_**On the other hand, Professor Kim refuses to stop looking Jin. At first, Namjoon thought he did something wrong. He regretted not allowing himself go all the way with Jin. Namjoon** _ _**was** _ **_thinking_ ** _**that not having sex with Jin was the cause of all this. As time passed, Namjoon** _ **_developed different ideas._ **

_**H** _ **_e is now convinced that Jin never actually wanted him like that in the first place. He thinks perhaps_ ** **_it_ ** **_was an in-the-heat-of-the-moment_ ** **_mistake_ ** **_, or maybe it was just a really bad joke. Regardless of the reason, Namjoon feels hurt, rejected,_ ** _**ashamed, frustrated and used.** _

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Saint Laurent?! N-no, this is way too expensive," Professor Min exclaimed as he examined the clothes his student bought him.

"Nonsense! Now go change," Hoseok ordered cheerfully.

"No, I can't accept this," Yoongi said with a sigh. "You need to return it."

Hoseok, being the stubborn mule he is, refused to take 'no' for an answer. His professor's cheap fashion disgusts him, so it must be fixed. He grabbed Yoongi's wrist with his free hand and pulled him down the hall. "Jung Hoseok! Class starts in six minutes! I don't have time for this," Yoongi yelled as he tried to pull his arm away. His attempt was futile.

Hoseok checked to make sure nobody was watching before he opened the door to the teacher's lounge. Then, he proceeded to drag Yoongi in there. The professor couldn't help but wonder why he would check the hallway for eyes, but not the room itself. In the end, he concluded that Hoseok is just really stupid.

"Where's that teacher's bathroom," Hoseok asked. "I know you have one." Yoongi groaned as he snatched the outfit out of Hoseok's hand. There was no point in arguing anymore.

Hoseok was impatiently tapping his foot outside the bathroom when suddenly, he saw the handle on the door to the hall move. "Oh shit, Professor Min, unlock the door," Hoseok verbally panicked, speedily knocking on the bathroom door. Yoongi told him to hold on as he buttoned his pants.

Hoseok felt as if he was going to piss himself right then and there, for it is strictly _forbidden_ for students to enter the teacher's lounge. The second the bathroom door opened, Hoseok threw himself at his teacher, kicking the door shut with his foot. "What the fu--" Hoseok covered Yoongi's mouth.

"There's someone else in here," he whispered and slowly lifted his hand off the shorter man's mouth. Yoongi's eyes widened.

"Now look what you've done," Yoongi scolded in a whisper once the bell sounded. When a professor is absent, students are excused from class. Yoongi is _never_ absent.

 **_Thanks to Hoseok, they are stuck in the bathroom while Namjoon sits alone and contemplates life in the teacher's lounge. There's an entire hour_ ** **_before_ ** **_the_ ** **_next class begins_ ** **_._ ** **_That's_ ** **_an entire hour before Namjoon will leave. Hoseok and Yoongi will be trapped for the whole 60 minutes._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	16. XV. ...Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'XIV. Meanwhile...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for some R-ish content

 

Hoseok took a few steps back to examine Yoongi in his new nine-million four-hundred won [$8,100] outfit.  He highly approved.  Saint Laurent never fails to make a person look 'hot damn.'

Yoongi wore a cream silk jersey crew neck with a studded black leather jacket.  Black, acid washed skinny jeans with holes hugged his little legs. Accompanying his pants was a black leather, lizard skin textured belt.  On his feet were black leather sneakers.  To top it off, Hoseok made sure he had smoke-lens shades.

Completely ignoring his student's awe-struck stare, he grumbled, "Ugh, it's so hot."  Yoongi sat on the bench and took off his jacket, laying it beside him.

" _You_ are so hot," Hoseok whispered.  The non-amused professor frowned at his student as he was walking towards him.  Without permission, Hoseok sat in Yoongi's lap, straddling him.

"Go sit somewhere else," Yoongi mumbled quietly as he tried - and failed to - push the student off of him.

"The floor is dirty and your jacket's in my way," Hoseok smirked, snaking his arms around Yoongi's neck.

"Sit on it."

"That jacket is worth over 6 million won [$5,000]."

Yoongi was at a loss for words.  He didn't realize how expensive these clothes truly were.  He doesn't have very many nice things, so his leather jacket became golden in his eyes.  "Don't sit on my jacket, or I'll kill you," he warned.

"Looks like I'm staying here, then." Yoongi felt himself getting a bit... hard.

Slowly, Hoseok tangled his fingers in Yoongi's mint green hair.  As he leaned close to the older's ear, he seductively whispered, "Professor Min-ah, you are so sexy. I would give you the time of your life in a heartbeat." 

Professor Min Yoongi knew the teacher-student boundaries, but he's much more laid back than Namjoon.  In fact, he's laid back about rules in general.  Because of his I-don't-give-a-shit attitude, Yoongi usually just does what he wants to.

Yoongi often find himself checking out students - sometimes teachers - and seeing whether or not they are would-bang material.  Hoseok earned himself a double take the first time Yoongi laid eyes on him.  Since then, Hoseok has been his favorite student.

Hoseok bit his lip as he held eye contact with his professor.  Yoongi couldn't resist the younger male any longer.  Yoongi pulled Hoseok's butt up against him.  "Then do it," he taunted.  Without hesitation, Hoseok smashed his lips against the older's and they had a long, rough make out session.  After a few harsh lip bites here and there, they stood up and hastily removed their pants and underwear.

Hoseok pushed Yoongi's front against the white block wall and prepared him, using his spit as a (horrible) substitute for lubricant.  Yoongi struggled to remain silent.

"Ready?" Hoseok whispered.  With a nod from Yoongi, Hoseok pushed himself inside Yoongi.

Namjoon sighed.  He had been listening to music and reading lyrics for the past thirty minutes to get his mind off of Jin, but it wasn't working.  In fact, it was making him think about Jin more because everything made him think of him.  Jin.  Jin.  Jin.  Even the floor's checker board pattern made him think of Jin.

He quit scrolling through lyrics and tucked his phone into his khakis before making his way to the bathroom.  Namjoon really needed to relieve his bladder.  Sadly, the bathroom is unexpectedly occupied.

Bobbing his head to the beat of a song, he opened the door.  All Namjoon wanted to do is take a leak.  He just needed to break the dam and let the river run free.  Instead, he witnessed a scene that will scar him for life.

His best friend was pinned up against the wall while Jin's best friend was literally up his ass.  They were dripping sweat with red faces, and Hoseok was thrusting mercilessly.  Namjoon never would've guessed that Professor Min liked it rough.

Fortunately, they were too into doing the do to notice Namjoon's presence, so he was able to leave and save them the embarrassment of getting caught.  Unfortunately, he still needs to pee... really bad.


	17. XVI. Clean or Leave

 

 _ **Namjoon is fed up with Jin's behavior; avoiding Namjoon, minimal exchanging of words with Namjoon, refusing to look at Namjoon.  He wants Jin's explanation.  He wants Jin's attention.  He wants Jin.  Namjoon is willing to go to the extremes to** _ _**get** _ _**what** _ _**he so desperately wants.** _

Namjoon randomly decided that his house was dirty.  "Hey, Jin," Namjoon shouted upon entering the dining area.  Papers were spread out on the table where Jin was studying.  "Time to clean."

"I'm busy," Jin replied, annoyed.  He hates acting this way, but he's simply too cowardly to face Namjoon.

"I wasn't **asking** you.  I am **telling** you to get up and clean."

Jin scoffed, "My grades are more important than Cinderella chores."

Namjoon's eyes narrowed at the older male.  Pointing towards the front door he yelled, "Get out!"

SeokJin's heart dropped to his stomach as he hesitantly looked up.  For the first time since that kiss, they made eye-contact.  The student stammered, "W-w-what?"

"You either help, or find a new residence," Namjoon said, venom in his words.  He honestly didn't want Jin to leave, but he didn't necessarily want him to stay.  He figures being alone is better than being invisible.

Jin never thought Namjoon could be so... cruel.  It hurt.  Sighing, he put his stuff away and asked, "What should I clean up first?"

"Your act," Namjoon answered, and then busted out laughing.  It took a minute for Namjoon to chill and see Jin's non-amused face.  "Okay, sorry, um..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.  "Help me with the dishes."

Jin reluctantly made his way to the sink.  "I wash, you dry," he said.  Although he loathes hand-washing dishes, he loves the bubbles. Namjoon grinned and agreed.

About halfway through, the sink was overflowing with bubbles.  He focused on them, _trying_ to ignore the man beside him.  Alas, Jin could still feel Namjoon's eyes penetrating him.  Being stared at bugs Jin.

SeokJin held up a handful of bubbles in Namjoon's direction and blew them into his face.  "It's not nice to stare," he said.  Namjoon gasped and reached over Jin to get ammunition.  He scooped up bubbles and put them down Jin's shirt.

Jin dropped his sponge and retaliated, sloshing dirty dish water out of the sink and soaking Namjoon.  "Oh now you've done it," Namjoon growled playfully.

He grabbed the water hose head from the sink and aimed at bubble blowing boy.  Before Jin could retreat, Namjoon pulled the trigger handle, spraying him with hot water.

Before running away, Jin splashed more soapy water at the enemy.  He giggled as he ran around the house, slipping often due to his soaked socks sliding on the slick floor.

Namjoon chased after him.  "Where do you think you're going, huh?"

Jin lied, "I have to pee!" He tried to shut the bathroom door, but Namjoon barged in and tackled him before it could close.  The shower was directly across from the door, so Namjoon and Jin ended up falling into the tub, the younger on top.  Despite the pain, neither could stop laughing.

Antarctic water rained down on them as Namjoon turned the handle and pulled.  "Ha!  Now **you're** soaked," Namjoon exclaimed triumphantly.

"Well so are you," Jin pointed out, laughing.  Namjoon laughed, too, and looked at the male underneath him.  The moment their gazes met, Jin's breath hitched.  Their faces had been close this whole time, but they only just realized it.

Hearts raced while eyes wandered to each other's lips.  Hesitantly, Namjoon bent down and gave Jin a long, gentle kiss.  They both felt it, that fairy-tale "spark."  Just a spark was all it took to light a fire in the two males.  The water was bone-chilling, yet they only felt the warmth from their flaming hearts.

When the younger parted, Jin pouted, "Why did you stop?" Namjoon grinned, showing off his uneven dimples and kissed Jin again, only this time, he didn't stop.

_**At the end of the day, the dishes are still abandoned, the kitchen is still dirtier than before, puddles of water are still all over the floor, and the house has yet to be cleaned.  So much for clean or leave...** _


	18. XVII. Staying Home

 

Looking sicker than a dog, Kim SeokJin woke up with a low-grade fever. He was experiencing congestion, cold sweats, a nose that couldn't decide whether it was runny or stuffy, and the general icky feeling that comes with a cold.

Before leaving for work, Namjoon brewed Kongnamulguk tea for Jin, and placed it on the bedside table. Just as he turned on his heel to walk away, a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't go." Jin tugged the fabric in his hand.

"I _have_ to," Namjoon said. When he glanced down at the sick boy, his heart broke.

"P-please don't le-eave me," Jin begged, a few tears managing to slip through his closed eyelids. Brown hair clung to his forehead, his skin moist due to the cold sweats. Other than pink cheeks caused by the fever, Jin's face was as pale as a corpse.

Giving in, Professor Kim called in sick, claiming he had diarrhea. He cooked sick people food: Juk with ginseng, and forced Jin to leave bed so that he could eat the bland rice porridge at the table.

Because Namjoon was doing dishes, SeokJin reluctantly ate alone. He was already unhappy about having to leave his nest. Eating by himself only upset him more.

As 'punishment' for making him get up, Namjoon had to carry Jin bridal-style back to the bed. When he tried to set him down, the older wouldn't release Namjoon's neck. "Please let go, Jin. I need to get you a hot rag. It'll only take a minute." Namjoon said.

Still, Jin refused to let go. "I told you not to leave me, yet you keep leaving," Jin mumbled solemnly into the younger's shoulder. "Please stay with me."

Sighing, Namjoon gave in once again. Laying down on his side, he held the needy boy in his arms. With SeokJin snuggled up to him, forehead in the crook of his neck and hands on his chest, the professor had to remind himself that Jin has a cold; that it was the wrong time to get turned on. Alas, Jin being sick wasn't a concern for his buddy downstairs.

Inside his brain, mini Namjoons desperately rummaged through filing cabinets in search of his turnoffs. Roaches. Yoongi walking in on him taking a dump. The taste of spoiled milk. Roadkill. Women.

Nothing could keep his mind off of the feverish breath on his neck, nor the soft whimper that would randomly leave Jin's mouth. His usual turnoffs definitely did _not_ distract him from the abnormally warm body against his, nor the leg thrown over his waist just so, lining up their pelvises.

Suddenly, a horrifying mental image flashed before his eyes: Hoseok and Yoongi banging against the bathroom wall.

SeokJin felt Namjoon shudder violently. "You okay, Jooni?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just had a gross thought," Namjoon answered quietly.

"What was it?"

Namjoon needs to think of a good lie pronto. Problem is, he doesn't want to lie to Jin. Then again, it's not Namjoon's secret.  
"I, uh, I caught some hooligans screwing in the bathroom."

"Oh... Did you see their bums?"

" _And_ ding dongs."

"Gross," Jin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck. "Why are you thinking about those kinds of things?"

"Well..."

SeokJin frowned. It bothered him that Namjoon would have thoughts of someone other than himself. In fact, it hurt his feelings a little. "I don't like it when you think about other guys," he admitted.

Namjoon smirked and teased, "Why not?" Minutes passed, but neither spoke. The only sound that could be heard was SeokJin's congested breathing.

Jin began leaving soft kisses on Namjoon's neck. "Because you are mine," he whispered between kisses. " _All_ mine..." His possessive side surfaced, and Jin purposely left a hickey right below Namjoon's ear, making sure everyone would be able to see it. "And _only_ mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	19. XVIII. Achoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'XVII. Staying Home'

 

"J-Jin," Namjoon stammered, "don't- don't do that."  Although he was worried as to who would see the hickeys, Namjoon's actions did not match his words.  He tilted his head, giving more skin for the older to mark.

Instead of giving him want he wanted, Jin smirked and stopped altogether. "Let's sleep now," he said as he brought his hands back to Namjoon's chest and closed his eyes.

Namjoon was caught off guard by the older's sudden retreat.  He was so incredibly aroused that he didn't want to stop.  He _couldn't_ stop.  _He won't stop._   In one swift movement, Namjoon rolled them over, straddled Jin and pinned his arms above his head.  Little did he know, this is _exactly_ what Jin wanted.

Biting his bottom lip, Jin innocently looked up into the younger man's hungry brown eyes.  "I find you incredibly irresistible right now," Namjoon breathed.  Before SeokJin could even think about feeling flustered, his mind went numb as his lips were captured by Namjoon's.  The simple act of kissing is Jin's biggest turn on, so he got a boner rather quickly.

The two started grinding their crotches together as they tongue wrestled.  The friction was driving them both insane.  Patience wearing thin, Jin bucked his hips upward and wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist.

That's when he felt it; an intense tingling sensation in his nose.  This was the absolute _worst_ time for this to be happening, especially since he can't cover face or move away.  He tried to tell Namjoon to stop, but the man was too caught up in the mood to pay attention.

Snot shot out of his nose like lightning, Namjoon's cheek a metal rod.  Immediately, the younger pulled away and wiped his face off on his sleeve.

Jin stared up at him, horrified.  "I-I'm so sorry!"  Namjoon shook his head with a smile, and then he gently wiped the sick male's pink nose with his other sleeve.  This only made Jin even more embarrassed, so he shamefully covered his face with his hands.

"You're nasty," Namjoon said with a lighthearted laugh.  The older man's ears were cherry red.  "And cute," Namjoon added as he removed Jin's hands from his face.  Namjoon pressed the back of his hand on Jin's forehead softly to check his temperature: still feverish.

"You're gonna get sick now," Jin mumbled apologetically.  He regretted everything.  He should have just gone to sleep instead of teasing Namjoon.  In fact, he wished that he'd just let him go to work.

"I'm already sick," Namjoon stated.  He remained silent for a moment to add a dramatic effect to his next word.  With a goofy grin was plastered on his face, he clarified, "Lovesick."

Jin rolled his eyes at Namjoon's cheesy-ness.  Then, he grabbed Namjoon's face and pulled him into a slow, sweet kiss.  Jin mumbled Namjoon's name, who then hummed in response.

"Be my boyfriend," Jin said sternly.

The professor's eyes widened.  "Wh-what," he stammered. "I-I mean, uh, um...  I just... that was so sudden and--"

"It wasn't a question."

"But--"

"You're mine now."


	20. XIX. Suspicious

 

"You sound congested," Hoseok pointed out.

"I'm getting over my cold," Jin replied in a nasally voice followed by a sniff.  Hoseok nodded in understanding.

Today, no insults were thrown at Professor Kim when they entered class.  Instead the professor grabbed Jin's arm to stop him in the doorway, and then proceed to ask Jin if he's alright.  Professor Kim was also congested which gave away the fact that he also had a cold.

Hoseok was beginning to get suspicious.  He eyed the two all throughout class.  Jin's ears would get red every time Professor Kim smiled in his direction.  Usually Jin doesn't spare the professor a single glance in class.

"So... you never told me where you live," Hoseok said casually as he and his best friend grabbed some snacks.  Jin noticeably stiffened.  "Oh come on, tell me!  I want to spend the night with you like when we were young!"

They made their way to the outdoor fountain and sat on the edge.  "I'd love that, but he doesn't allow visitors," Jin answered honestly before popping a cracker in his mouth.

Hoseok exclaimed, "So it _is_ a man!  Is he your boyfriend?!"

Jin choked on his crackers and denied immediately in between coughs.  Jin chugged his banana milk to stop choking.

"So... Is he your fuck buddy, then?"

Banana milk came out Jin's nose as he, once again, choked.  He held his burning sinuses and yelled, "Damn it, Hoseok!  No!  I-I'm not doing anything with him!"

"Your face is red!  You're lying again!"

"N-No!  I am _not!_   I'm just so hot that sometimes my body temperature rises!"

"True dat," Hoseok laughed.  "I'd tap that if I wasn't your best friend."

"Gay," Jin said jokingly and chuckled.

"I know we are.  But, like, have you ever thought about that?" The atmosphere grew heavy and serious. 

At one point, Hoseok had a huge crush on his one and only Jin hyung, but those feelings faded in time.  Still, he wondered if SeokJin ever had those type of feelings, too.

"Hoseok, I'm saying this because I love you," SeokJin said while he caressed Hoseok's knee.  "You're a ho, and I don't want to risk getting a STD."

"Hey," Hoseok shouted defensively.  "Don't judge a book by its cover!  I'm clean!  I got tested last week, see?!"  Hoseok pulled crumpled papers out of his pocket and handed them over to Jin.

"What the fuck?  Why do you carry these around," Jin asked as he read the STD results.  Sure enough, his friend was squeaky clean.

"Sometimes, bitches need proof that my meat isn't contaminated," Hoseok whispered.  He snatched his results from Jin and put the papers back where they came from.  "I got laid the other day."

Jin asked, "Was he any good?"

"Heck yeah!  We had to be quiet, 'cause I bagged him in the bathroom."

" **You fucked someone at schoo--** "  Hoseok clamped his hand over Jin's mouth and told him to shut up.

"Anyways, he felt amazing, Hyung.  Man, when he whimpered..." Hoseok sighed happily.  "He's gorgeous, too."

Genuinely curious, SeokJin asked, "Who is it?"

Usually, Hoseok would spill the beans, but not today.  "I'll point him out to you when I see him, 'cause I sorta forgot his name," Hoseok fibbed.

"Ho."

"Speaking of hoes!  I was randomly kissed in the bathroom this morning.  One of the best make out sessions I've ever had... He's butt-ugly, though so I gave him the boot."

"That's unfortunate."

"I can't believe someone _so_  ugly could kiss _so_  good!"  Hoseok smirked slightly.  "I bet the ugliest professor is a really good kisser."  Hoseok studied Jin's reaction.  He had turned beet red as he bit his lip.  Hoseok rested a hand on one of Jin's broad shoulders and asked, "You okay there, buddy?"

SeokJin was silent for a moment as he thought back to the many make out sessions he's had with his professor.  Without realizing it, Jin was scowling at the sidewalk in front of him.  The mere thought of someone else wanting to know how good Namjoon's kisses are infuriates him.  He snapped out of his thoughts, face instantly returning to a neutral state, and laughed, "Psh!  Professor Kim?!  You're disgusting for even thinking about kissing that overgrown rat!"

"You right."

_**Everything about the day makes Hoseok suspicious.  Jin has gradually softened towards** _ _**Namjoon** _ _**ever since Jin found a new place to shower.  The idea of Jin even associating with an ugly person is the only thing that didn't make sense.  He'll just have to keep his eyes peeled for more signs.** _


	21. XX. Packing ... Again

 

Jin's mother calls him to inform him that he has 24 hours to pick his up.  Appa Kim had already thrown everything in the front yard and if Jin doesn't come and get it, he will take it all to the dump.  Before she hung up, Jin heard his father's yelling followed by a loud smack.  Then, the line went dead.

SeokJin immediately gets in his vehicle.  Right before pulling out of the driveway, Namjoon was at his window.  He was beside the younger when the phone call happened, so he heard everything.

"Let me come with you," he pleads.

"No."

"Please, Jin!  My car is bigger.  We can pack more stuff into it," Namjoon frantically begs.  SeokJin refuses.  It could be a dangerous situation since his father is violent, and Namjoon wants to protect Jin.

"The reason I was kicked out is because I like boys.  I'd rather not show up with my boyfriend."  And with that, Jin sped out of the subdivision.

Hoseok has a sixth sense when it comes to his best friend.  Every time Jin is distraught, Hoseok's stomach churns and he feels a bit nauseous.  Usually, he ignores it because Jin doesn't like it when people put their noses in his business.  But sometimes, Hoseok's gut feeling is multiplied by 10, and that's when he begins to worry, like now.

Right before entering Creative Writing, his phone vibrates in his back pocket.  He immediately answers the call, even though he is standing right in front of an irritated Professor Min.

His ear is met with Jin's timid, trembling voice—an obvious sign that he has been crying—"H-Hoseok..."

After 16 minutes of Jin sitting in front of his old house, Hoseok's Hyundai Libero backs into the Kim's driveway.  Jin had always thought it was a bit strange that Hoseok drove a cargo truck, but now, he's thankful for it.

"Ready when you are," Hoseok said sadly.  After receiving a nod from Jin, the pair began packing things into their vehicles.  Boxes were set in the truck bed while clothes were lain across the clean backseat of Jin's sports car.

Right before they finished up, a fuming middle-aged man stormed out of the house.  Before the door slammed shut, Jin's mother pleaded. "Leave them be!  They're almost done!"

Ignoring his wife's words, Appa Kim pointed at Hoseok and loudly growled.  "You!"  His victim stared at him like a deer in headlights.  "I knew that fag would bring his boyfriend with him!"

Hoseok cocked his head to the side, "What?  No, you're wrong.  Jin's single, Kim-ssi."

"Don't fucking lie to me boy," the man spat, harshly poking Hoseok's chest.  "I knew he'd turn you gay."  Appa Kim took a second to narrow is eyes at his disowned son before returning his glare to Hoseok.

"I'm not dating your s—" Hoseok's words were cut off by a slap across his face.

"You're disgusting."

"He's not lying!" Jin interjected as he tried to wedge himself between his father and his best friend.

"Bullshit!" Jin's father grabbed his biological son's shirt and threw an uppercut at him before throwing the younger man to the ground.  Not a second later did Appa Kim's back slammed against the earth with a thud with an angry Hoseok straddling his chest.

Eomma Kim ran out the door shrieking when she witnessed Hoseok throwing endless punches at the aged man's face.  Jin's best friend didn't utter a single word; instead letting his fists do the talking.

Jin gaped in disbelief.  Hoseok isn't a violent person at all, so this sudden display of aggression completely threw Jin off.  The reality hit him—that his dad is getting beat by his friend—and he needed to put a stop to it.  Jin repeatedly called Hoseok's name to bring him back to his senses.  When that didn't work, Jin timidly grabbed his friend's shoulder and screamed, "Hoseok!"

Hoseok ceased, staring in horror at the elder's bloody bruised face.  Eomma Kim pushed the beast off of her husband, and then crouched beside him in tears.  She was angry at her husband, yes, but she didn't want him to get beat to a bloody pulp.

SeokJin stood up and grabbed Hoseok's blood stained hands to pull him up as well.  Hoseok tried apologizing to Appa Kim, but was cut off by Jin.

"I think it's best if we hurry up and leave," SeokJin muttered.  Hoseok agreed and finished loading Jin's things into the two vehicles.  Both parents were still the grass when Hoseok got their attention.

"Hey, Appa Kim," Hoseok called.  The man looked over at him, one eye already beginning to swell.  "Jin's a beast in bed."  Hoseok winked right before pulling Jin into a kiss, and forcing his hyung into a heated make out session right in front of his parents.  After that, Jin ran into his car and drove off.  Hoseok took the time to flip Appa Kim off before leaving.

Hoseok called Jin after he pulled out of the Kim's driveway.  He asked nonchalantly, "So, where do you live?"


	22. XXI. Careless

 

"So, uh... Professor Kim, what a surprise," Hoseok said in a joking manner. He is the kind of person who likes to lighten the mood around him.

Namjoon replied in a flat tone. "Touché." He pressed his lips together and glanced at SeokJin who was too anxious to sit down. Namjoon was sitting on his black couch with his arms folded over his chest while Hoseok sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor across from the professor. Jin chewed his lip as he continuously shifted his weight from hip to hip. The man was so overwhelmed with everything that had transpired at his parents' house that he _completely_ forgot about Namjoon.

Namjoon was definitely _not_ expecting to see Jin's best friend walk through the front door. Had he known that he was having a guest, he would have uglied up. Unfortunately, Jin didn't give him any warning, and because of Jin's carelessness, Hoseok now has seen the true Kim Namjoon; the sexy Kim Namjoon.

The professor took in Hoseok's appearance and frowned when he noticed a faint pink hand print on his right cheek. Namjoon frowned and looked at Jin, who seemed unharmed, then back at Hoseok. "So, care to tell me what happened?" Namjoon asked with one eyebrow raised. He continued talking continued through gritted teeth. "You know, since you didn't let me come."

"Uh, uh, w-well, um." Jin stuttered; every word he uttered, incomprehensible. He didn't want anyone knowing about this arrangement between him and Namjoon. And Jin definitely did not want anyone to see Namjoon's true beauty. He wanted to keep that sexy beast all to himself.

Hoseok noticed that Jin was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. "Well," Hoseok intervened. "All was good until Appa Kim came out yelling like a madman. He pushed Jin, and so I... I beat him." Hoseok shamefully looked down in his lap at his hands, still stained with blood. The color had dried to a reddish-brown. Underneath the blood, green and purple bruises painted his knuckles.

With a panicked expression, Namjoon snapped his head towards Jin. He mouthed a silent _I'm okay_ to hopefully soothe Namjoon's nerves. It sort of worked.

"Anything else?" the professor egged on, slowly redirecting his attention to Hoseok. The two best friends looked at each other. Jin's stern expression and lack of a nod told Hoseok to keep his mouth shut. It's as if Jin was mentally screaming,  _Do not mention the kiss!_

"Nope!" The two answered in unison. Namjoon eyed them suspiciously. Not wanting to push the issue, Namjoon simply sighed and let it go.

Jin eventually brought everyone a glass of water, and then took a seat on the floor next to his friend. The oldest listened to Namjoon give Hoseok the same speech Jin was given in the beginning.

"You tell nobody about me. You show nobody what I look like. You do not treat me any different than you usually do in school. I'm still ugly. I am Professor Kim." This time around, Namjoon added an extra rule. "You do not speak of Kim SeokJin's living arrangements." After he set things straight with Hoseok, they unloaded Jin's things.

After Hoseok left, Namjoon frowned at Jin. "What the hell?!"


	23. XXII. Teacher-Student Again

 

**_Namjoon decided that he and Jin needed to take a break.  The professor absolutely dreaded that their dirty little secret would get out.  His logic is that if there is no secret, there is nothing for him to worry about._ **

**_Appa Kim made a point to inform the Jungs of their son's inappropriate behavior at the Kim household, every nitty-gritty detail of the event.  Homosexuality is not something that Hoseok's parents support.  Luckily, the friends managed to convince his parents that they aren't actually dating, and that neither of them are gay._ **

**_Kim SeokJin confided to Hoseok all that had transpired between Jin and Namjoon.  From the rotisserie chicken to their breakup, Jin spilled everything.  It was easy to see that living with the one who crushed his heart was only breaking him further, so Jung Hoseok begged his parents to let his best friend stay with them for a little while.  His parents took SeokJin into their care with little resistance; they only did it because they love their son dearly.  Sadly, even with Hoseok there for Jin at all times, he's only gotten worse._ **

"Professor Kim Namjoon-ssi,” Hoseok called out as he stepped into the teacher's lounge without permission.  The man’s not dumb.  On his first day here, he was made aware of the rule which states that students are forbidden from entering this room, but to be frank, he didn't give a damn.  All the idle chit-chat ceased and multiple teachers’ heads snapped in the intruder's direction.

Professor Min’s breath was caught in his throat as he panicked at the sound of Hoseok's voice.  He wouldn't want his _favorite_ student to get in trouble.  "Wha-what are you doing in here, _student_?!  The teacher's lounge is strictly off limits!"  Yoongi figured that if was the first to speak up, he could prevent Hoseok's punishment.

He was going to say more, but the ugliest professor had held a hand up at his colleague.  It was a silent gesture used to convey the message: 'I’ve got this.'  Namjoon pushed himself off the counter and placed his half-empty coffee mug beside the community coffeemaker.  Unlike Yoongi, Namjoon remained calm and collected, and his voice was gentle when he addressed Hoseok. "Come on, let's talk outside."

They left the building and wordlessly settled on taking a stroll around campus.  The professor sighed heavily and shoved his hands in the pockets of his too-short, ironed khakis.  Deciding that it would be best to get straight to the point, he asked if this was about Jin; Hoseok simply nodded in return as he mimicked the professor’s actions, stuffing his hands in the pouch on the front of his white hoodie.

The professor's chest heaved as he let out another sigh.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jin's best friend, and instead choosing to watch his feet.  He mentally patted his back at his choice of tacky, unfashionable footwear: gray and green argyle socks that reached halfway up his shin with a pair of brown sandals.  Hoseok interrupted his moment of unappealing appearance praise.

"Jin's depressed, Professor Kim-ssi.  He's so incredibly sad and—"  Hoseok paused to take an audibly shaky breath—he's always been one for hysterics.  "I can't fix it.  It's hurting me to see him like this, to helplessly watch my best friend fall apart."

"I didn't want us to get caught.  I would lose my job," Namjoon stated coldly.  He was bound and determined to stick by his choice to call things off with SeokJin.

Jung Hoseok came to an abrupt halt with a single stomp against the sidewalk.  The man removed his trembling hands from his pocket and curled his fingers into tight fists at his sides.  White-knuckled and fuming, Hoseok made a face of absolute revulsion and yelled at the professor.  "Then why the hell'd you get involved with Jin in the first place?!"

Namjoon spun around on his heel.  They had stopped in the courtyard which wasn't exactly the most private place on Earth.  He was filled with panic at the volume of Hoseok's voice, but Namjoon's alarm was outweighed by his groundless determination to prove that his decision was the right one.  "Because I thought it could work!  I thought we could keep it hidden until he graduates," he retaliated defensively.  "I thought—" He lowered his voice. "I, I thought..." Namjoon's words drifted off; he realized that this was going nowhere.

What is there to say when the only reason he ended the relationship is because he was being a coward?  Sure, he has romantic feelings for Kim SeokJin, but Namjoon's teaching career has always been his top priority; he is absolutely terrified of losing it.

"If SeokJin didn't still like you, I'd fucking kill you." The veins in Hoseok’s neck were popping out as he forced the words off his tongue through barred teeth.  The memory of Appa Kim's bloodied and bruised face briefly crossed his mind.  Immediately, he turned his head to the side; he directed his piercing glare to the side of the fountain at the center of the courtyard.  Hoseok was afraid that he was going to do something he wouldn't be able to take back.

Kim Namjoon took this chance to turn and leave; this conversation was a waste of his time.  A few steps later, he heard Jung Hoseok called out his name followed by: "I guess I'll just have to take your place, then."  Namjoon picked up his pace to match his racing heartbeat in an attempt to flee from jealousy.  
  
Once Kim Namjoon's heavy footsteps were out of earshot, the corner of Hoseok's mouth stretched into a devilish smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I had to focus fully on final exams. I'll update daily from now on.


	24. XXIII. Play Pretend

 

Kim SeokJin and Jung Hoseok were just about to carpool to school when the younger of the two blocked his hyung’s path. Hoseok dropped to his knees—wincing slightly—in the middle of the driveway. “Be my boyfriend,” Hoseok blurted out, looking up with his hands clasped above his head. SeokJin had an incredulous look upon his face. He couldn’t help but wonder what on Earth made Hoseok think it’d be a good idea to ask him out right after his and Namjoon’s breakup.

Jin took a breath, ready to reject and possibly slap some sense into the idiot below him when Hoseok opened his mouth again. “Well, I mean, _pretend_ to be my boyfriend.” SeokJin should’ve known that his friend wasn’t being serious. Now that the situation had switched from weighty to zany, Jin was able to properly appreciate how absolutely ridiculous Hoseok looked. After Jin’s failed attempt to stifle his laughter, Hoseok continued to plead. “Please, Jin-hyung! I need to make someone jealous!”

After rolling his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief, Jin gave in to his best friend’s request—anything to help his best bro get some ass. Little did Jin know, Hoseok wasn’t after ass for once in his life. He just wanted to make Namjoon suffer the consequences of fucking with _his_ SeokJin-hyung, but Jin didn’t need to know that. Hoseok excitedly jumped to his feet and gave Jin a side-hug. “Thanks man. I really owe you.”

“I expect details of the fuck,” Jin said dryly as they loaded into Hoseok’s pickup truck.

Hoseok laughed loudly before reaching over the console to shake Jin’s hand. “Deal.” The entire way to school, Hoseok had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand in Jin’s. ‘You gotta get used to the feeling of your hand in mine today,’ was Hoseok’s excuse.

With fingers intertwined, they walked through the halls closer than usual—their arms constantly rubbed together. Hoseok realized that if Jin knew where they were headed, he would back out no doubt; therefore, Hoseok had to keep Jin’s mind off their location somehow. They both know that Jin’s a sucker a good laugh. The younger male had his hyung cracking up nonstop. As long as Hoseok made jokes, Jin was distracted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hoseok saw the ugliest professor eyeballing them with his arms folded across his chest. Knowing that the professor’s attention was on them encouraged Hoseok to act bolder. He looked at Jin’s side profile until his hyung finally asked him why he was staring. Hoseok leaned in and gave his “boyfriend” a quick kiss on his cheek. “You’re so cute, Jinni-ah,” Hoseok cooed.

Blood boiling, Professor Kim Namjoon clenched and unclenched his jaw—causing his temples to move ever so slightly. He didn’t think Hoseok was actually serious about taking his place, especially since Hoseok and Professor Min are a thing. He also didn’t expect for Jin to just move on like that. The pain in his chest fueled the bubbling rage in the pit of his stomach.

He narrowed his eyes at Hoseok, and mentally strangled the little bastard. Subconsciously, Namjoon’s hands mimicked the act of choking. One hand squeezed his bicep painfully hard while the other hand—hidden beneath the opposite arm—was curled into a fist around his ironed dress shirt. There went all the hard work he put into getting the wrinkles out of it that morning.

Not quite satisfied with Namjoon’s reaction, Hoseok smirked and released Jin’s hand so that Hoseok could give his “boyfriend’s” butt a quick squeeze. SeokJin yelped and jumped in surprise. With pink cheeks, slapped his friend’s chest. Hoseok leaned in close to his ear—close enough for it to tickle—and whispered, “He’s watching, so we gotta take it up a few notches. Act like I just said something seductive.” Hoseok left a chaste kiss behind his ear before winking at him.

With a coy smile, SeokJin bit his bottom lip and turned his face away from Hoseok. The elder has had a lot of practice acting shy. He used to get tons of ass when he played innocent. The light flirting continued until they were close enough for Namjoon to hear them properly. “Come on, babe,” he said out loud for the whole world to hear, “let’s go to the bathroom.” SeokJin raised an eyebrow. “I need help sorting out my, uh, _problem_ ,” Hoseok clarified, openly gesturing towards his crotch.

Jin caught on to what the pervert was hinting at, and the inner-actor inside Jin rose to the surface. It was time to break a leg. “I don’t want to wait,” he said loudly. With a lustful glint in his eyes, Jin looked into Hoseok’s. The taller male grabbed the raised collar of Hoseok’s brown leather jacket, and then slammed him up against the hall wall. Jin had Hoseok pinned to the wall directly across from Professor Kim’s classroom. SeokJin grabbed the sides of his friend’s face. “You’re gonna have some seriously rough sex after this,” Jin whispered before he licked his lips. “You can thank me later.” Hoseok had hardly registered what was happening before Jin was planting wet kisses up the side of Hoseok’s neck and sharp jawline.

With Jin’s head out of the way, Hoseok had clear sight of Namjoon. Hoseok regained his senses and locked eyes with the furious man across the hallway. Hoseok raised an eyebrow tauntingly before he placed his hands on Jin’s hips. Hoseok relished at the sight of Namjoon’s head cocked to the side, jaw jutted forward. He was almost snarling. The shit eating grin on Hoseok’s face right before they started making out was the tip of the iceberg.

Namjoon was fuming. He was absolutely appalled at the couple’s behavior. Just as he was going to put an end to the revolting PDA in front the classroom, a better idea popped into his head. “Two can play at that game,” Namjoon grumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough* um... sorry for not updating yesterday after I said I'd update daily... family troubles...


	25. XXIV. The Sexiest Professor

 

Fuck the makeup and the overly-slicked back hair. Fuck the librarian glasses and the tacky outfits. Fuck the ugly facade he's put on for so long. The real Professor Kim Namjoon is in the building.

He dressed formally, way too formal for a teacher. He was dressed in all black: black blazer, black silk dress shirt, black slacks, shiny black leather shoes, black tie with white polka-dots. His blonde hair was styled up in a semi-messy style. The man looked like he could be a wealthy casino owner. From head to toe, Professor Kim screamed sex appeal.  
  
The professor crossed his arms and leaned his back against the open door to his classroom. With a cocky grin on his face, he played out his usual routine and eavesdropped on the comments made by students. He loved the compliments just as much as he loved the false insults.

  
"Who the heck is he?"   
  
"He sort of looks like Professor Kim."   
  
"That guy is far too sexy to be Professor Kim."   
  
"If that's the teacher, then I regret not signing up for his class."   
  
The professor's smug smile slightly faltered when his eyes landed on a particular individual, arm linked with his boyfriend’s. Namjoon couldn’t pretend that it didn’t sadden him that Jin could move on so quickly. Alas, the professor forced himself to stay professional and look jolly to greet the two students. After all, this is what he wanted.   
  
SeokJin was captivated the very moment he met Namjoon's beautiful, dark chocolate eyes. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. Both he and Hoseok were absolutely stunned to see the real Kim Namjoon at school. The short moment of triumph had Namjoon smirking in an instant.   
  
Jin was thankfully dragged away from the hot professor by his best friend. SeokJin was sure he was on the verge of drooling. At his desk, he could hear everyone’s conversations. All around the man, girls and boys were talking about the new and improved Professor Kim. SeokJin wanted to tell them all to shut up. The broad-shouldered male couldn't figure out why on earth Namjoon would give up his true identity after having kept it a secret for so long. It bugged him to the core. Jin was selfish; he never wanted anyone to know the truth because he didn't want to have to share Namjoon. Ever.   
  
SeokJin eyed the two figures in the doorway as a petite young lady stopped in front of the handsome man. She was wearing a slick black, sleeveless dress that stopped mid-thigh. Along with the skimpy dress, she had on black stilettos to match. She wasn’t meaning to be immodest, this was just her work clothes. She was a perverted businessman’s assistant. Of course, Jin didn’t know this. To him, this woman was out-right slut material. With Namjoon’s gentle laughter and her fake giggles combined, the pair seemed to be enjoying their conversation. They enjoyed it a little too much for Jin's liking. He hated it.   
  
That woman was a matador waving a red flag the moment she laid a finger on Namjoon's arm, and Jin was an extremely irritated bull. Before Hoseok could stop him, Jin the Bull abandoned his seat and charged at his target, his rage evident in his every movement. The jealous man stormed straight up to the flirty bird and, in an accusatory tone, yelled, “Why the hell are you still here? You’re not even in this class!”   
  
The room fell silent like the night before Christmas. Everyone’s attention was on Jin thanks to his outburst. Aside from Hoseok and Namjoon, no one had a clue as to why SeokJin was so livid; nobody has ever seen him snap before. He’s a generally mellow guy.

  
“You can leave now,” Jin said brusquely, staring the matador whore down as if he was ready to headbutt her into next week. Feeling intimidated by the pure anger radiating off the young man, the woman retreated with haste. Her departure was like a bucket of ice, cooling Jin down. That’s when he realized what he had done. Out of pure embarrassment, SeokJin fled the scene, shoving the stunned yet satisfied professor on the way out the door.   
  
Namjoon didn't mind the other male’s excitement; in fact, he was pleased because his plan had played out perfectly. It was a bit overwhelming, but he was determined to make the older male jealous. “Well that was quite the show, wasn’t it,” he joked as he turned towards his class in an attempt to sooth the lingering tension in the room. Namjoon shut the heavy classroom door and clapped his hands together. “Alright, let’s get down to business, shall we?”   


Jung Hoseok could see straight through the professor’s act, and, of course, it didn’t go over well. He didn’t think Professor Kim had the right to do that to Jin considering he wasn’t at fault. Namjoon’s the one that broke it off between the two. Namjoon should suffer. Hoseok spent the entire class period sending chills down the professor’s spine with a death glare.  


While Namjoon was perfectly fine, SeokJin was breaking down. Once again, he could be found crying by the fountain in the courtyard. Jacket pulled over his head, he buried his face in his knees as he hugged them tightly to his body. All anyone could see was a lump of clothes, and that's exactly what Min Yoongi saw.

  
Any other day, Professor Min would keep to himself, but, in that moment, he himself felt pretty crappy. “Don’t mind me,” Yoongi mumbled, voice gruff, as he took a seat on the ground beside the forlorn soul. “It’s better to feel like shit with somebody rather than feel like shit alone. That way, you’re less likely to do something irrational and stupid.”  
  
Rather than curling up, the professor stretched his short legs out in front of him and folded his hands across his stomach, his back against the cold water fountain. The bunched up hood of his black hoodie provided minimum cushioning for his head, but he didn’t mind. He sighed once before staring blankly at the back of his eyelids. With the sound of the water gently splashing in the background, Yoongi allowed himself to wander through the deepest, darkest depths of his mind. Professor Min was so deep in thought, he failed to notice that the other man was leaning on his shoulder.


	26. XXV. Jigsaw Puzzle

 

 _ **Min Yoongi and Kim SeokJin never did learn who they were sitting next to, not that it mattered. All that mattered was that they both had the luxury of knowing that they weren’t alone.** ****_  
****  
_**The following day, SeokJin had to witness people flirting with his Namjoon again, numerous times.  He reluctantly came to accept the fact that people will always flirt with the professor. That's just the outcome of being hot. Jin, of all people, should know how that works. What bothered him most, though, was the fact that Namjoon was flirting back.** ****_  
****  
_**SeokJin spent the following weekend trying figure out what he should do. He wanted Namjoon back so bad he couldn’t stand it. Hoseok tried to help, but it was of zero use. Hoseok’s field of expertise is in sex, not relationships. The horny man, who never grew out of the hormonal teenager phase, can’t help the fact that he thinks with his dick.** ****_  
****  
_**Eomma Kim works every other weekend, and this Saturday just so happened to be a work day. Since she’s not at home, she's free of Appa Kim’s wrath. Jin wasn’t even sure if Eomma Kim really wanted anything to do with him. He knew this would be a long-shot, but he’s desperate, Hoseok's useless, and moms know everything.** _****  
  
When Eomma Kim saw her son’s name on the caller ID, her breath caught in her throat. A sense of urgency washed over her, and she almost forgot to excuse herself before she walked out of an important meeting to answer his call. Eomma Kim’s sure that she’ll get in trouble for that later, but her son is much more important than employment. With tears threatening to spill, she answered, “SeokJin-ah?”   
  
“H-Hi Eomma,” Jin stuttered into the speaker. He was also holding back tears of joy. The man was so incredibly glad to be able to hear her soothing voice again, a voice he had missed so, so much. It’s been far too long.   
  
“Is everything alright?”   
  
The default answer to that question almost slipped off his tongue until he remembered why he called her up in the first place. “Y—No, not really. I, uh, I called for…” Jin paused for several seconds, afraid she’d hang up on him once she heard his reason. A thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead. He swallowed his nerves and forced himself to come out with it. “…relationship advice.”   
  
Eomma Kim smiled fondly. “Hoseok?”   
  
“No!” Jin’s sudden raise in volume caused his mother to hold her phone away from her ear. “I’m not dating Hoseok! I never was! God, Eomma,” Jin defended childishly. He sighed before mumbling an apology for yelling. After receiving a ‘thank you’ and ‘don’t do it again,’ Jin explained his current situation with Namjoon—minus the fact that Namjoon is his professor. He lied and claimed that Kim Namjoon is just a receptionist at the school. Then, SeokJin received advice only a mother could provide.   
  
_**When Jin was staying at Namjoon’s place, the professor developed a routine so that he wouldn’t get behind on work. He could never get anything done at home with such a gorgeous and persistent distraction around. Every Tuesday, Professor Kim pays a visit to Bulletproof University to grade papers and plan lessons in the teacher’s lounge. This worked out for Jin as well, giving him more time to study since Namjoon was equally distracting to the student. Even after they separated, this routine continued.** ****_  
****  
_**This Tuesday, Jin was not studying. This Tuesday, Namjoon was not working. This Tuesday, they were distracted.** _****  
  
“I’m done playing games with you,” Jin growled as he dragged Namjoon down the hall by his silky tie. Namjoon was wearing that sexy casino owner outfit again. The campus was hosting a job fair in a different building, leaving the main hall vacant, just as Jin expected.   
  
Namjoon’s heart was racing like a greyhound chasing a jackrabbit due to his fear of being caught; any cardiologist would’ve thought Namjoon was on the verge of a heart attack. His anxiety skyrocketed when Jin opened the door to the teacher’s lounge. The professor nearly fainted. Much to his relief, the lounge was empty, and Namjoon mentally thanked the heavens for that. The professor’s relief was short-lived, though.

SeokJin made an abrupt 180 degree turn and faced Namjoon, grip firm on his tie, and backed the blonde male up until his back was met with the wooden door. Despite the nerves wreaking havoc throughout his entire being, SeokJin confidently leaned in close to Namjoon’s face so that their noses were touching. “Love me,” Jin whispered and reunited their lips before the younger man had a chance to reply.

An immediate warmth blossomed in their chests and spread throughout their circulatory system. Their hearts were erratic, ecstatic at the close proximity they’ve been yearning for. Everything that Namjoon and SeokJin felt for one another pumped through their veins. Every feeling the professor refused to express, and every feeling the student tried to suppress poured into this kiss that was long overdue.

They felt complete now that they were finally back in each other’s warm embrace, and the passionate kiss they shared felt absolute. In every respect, their bodies were fitting for one another like tailor-made tuxedos: the way Namjoon’s arms held the small of Jin’s lower back, and how Jin’s hands fit around Namjoon’s shoulders; the way their bodies molded perfectly as they pressed flush against one another, and how their lips connected like a plug and socket—the electricity equally enticing for both parties.  
  
Their relationship is a jigsaw puzzle. When Namjoon left, he took half of the puzzle pieces with him, leaving Jin alone and incomplete. Hoseok came into the picture to try and put Jin back together again (even though it wasn't anything serious), but his pieces came from a different puzzle. The ends didn't fit at all. Only with Namjoon can SeokJin feel whole again.

Although Jin was reluctant to, he separated his greedy lips from the latter’s. There was something that he wanted to—needed to ask as soon as possible. After all, he did come here on a mission. As he gazed into Namjoon's gentle eyes, Jin was about to speak, his lips already parted, but Namjoon beat him to it.   
  
“Please take me back,” the younger male blurted as his hold tightened around Jin’s waist as if the older male would flee. He pressed his lips together, a nervous habit, before he continued, “I feel dead without you in my life. I—I was wrong when I said we needed a break. That was the worst decision I’ve ever made in my life. I miss you, Jin-ah. I need you. Please.” Eyes not leaving Jin’s for even a second, Namjoon made his confession. “I love you.”   
  
SeokJin grinned and nodded before he planted a chaste kiss on the tip of Namjoon’s nose. “I love you, too.”


End file.
